Que Seja Assim
by Mari-i Saku
Summary: E a escolha foi permanecer ao lado do demônio, negando a luz. E essa escolha fez tudo valer a pena. CielxSebastian. Se é shonen-ai ou não, você decide quando terminar de ler :D Presente pra Yu-chan.


Kurushitsuji, Sebastian e Ciel não me pertencem, caso contrário de certo teria feito um OVA apenas para maiores de 18 anos dos dois /brinks.

_Essa fic é um presente pra minha, repito, MINHA Yu-chan. Eu amo você e como prometido fiz uma fic (tentei) pra te animar ok? /evitandomelosidades.  
_Bem, antes de qualquer coisa, esta é a minha primeira fic (publicada –q) então peço que opinem pra que eu não encha o de lixo ok? Ou depois não venham me culpar por distúrbios ocasionados por leituras de má qualidade (?) D  
_Sou péssima em gêneros tipo angst –idiota besta e alegre- mas juro que me esforcei pra fazer algo à altura do casal e da presenteada.  
_Essa fic não foi betada por ninguém porque foi terminada e enviada de última hora, então quaisquer erros a culpa é toda e unicamente minha.

______________________________________________________

•Que Seja Assim

______________________________________________________

_- Esqueça tudo. Desejo-lhe felizes e bons sonhos.  
_

_"Esqueça tudo."_

Soube no instante em que avistei seu olhar que aquele não era um simplório "boa noite". Era muito mais fundo e vil. Era um "adeus". Mas o ignorei porque não podia ser. Não dele.

_Senti um frio exorbitante apesar das cobertas grossas. Um frio que se estendeu por toda a madrugada.  
_

Então eu simplesmente me virei e dormi. Ou ao menos tentei. Mas a agonia e o tumulto se sobressaiam em mim, pedantes. Ousadas.

_Finalmente dormi._

Acordei e ele não estava lá. _"Eu me tornarei sua espada" _é? Pois bem estava sem a espada. Sem a espada que me cortava a cada afrontada de olhos rubros e sem o escudo no qual me acomodava e protegia. E por, sobretudo, sem o pecado que me afugentava a culpa de desertor da alma, da vida.

Já sabia como era ser abandonado. Aquela dor palpitante definhando-me o peito, rasgando-me em dois. Mas daquela vez era diferente. Havia mais um sentimento rude e áspero a obliterar-me. Um que proporcionava da dor aguda habitual um tipo de ênfase, transformando-se numa cratera fincada em meu ser, que descia de meu peito até a boca de meu estômago. Uma dor que a maioria nomearia como "medo".

_Mas eu não tinha medo de morrer. Nunca tivera após perder tudo._

Levantei-me e vesti-me, percebendo como até então era de tão decadente dependência que sequer sabia enlaçar bem uma simples fita de seda. Ótimo, o olho direito de nada servia. Recordei-me do sonho confuso e as palavras de Aberlin. _"Você tem uma chance para alcançar o seu objetivo mais uma vez"._ Meu objetivo sempre esteve ao meu alcance enquanto tivesse a ele como servo. Era óbvio. Era tolo o que aquele homem ingênuo dizia. E mais tolo ainda era dizer-me para esquecer o ódio que carregava comigo, uma vez que eu vivia pelo ódio. Eu era o ódio.

_"Era"._

Entendi enfim. Tratava-se disso.

Culpa. O crime pela morte de Aberlin, todo e inteiramente meu. Fora um bom homem, diferente de mim. Ingênuo, esperançoso e idiota. O bastante para querer proteger-me. Proteger aquele que estendera a mão ao demônio, háhá.

Era mais que claro e eu sabia bem sobre as trevas e luz. Estavam sempre lá. Mas eu era as trevas e Aberlin a luz. No entanto, como todo ser envolto em escuridão, senti-me tentado a caminhar para a luz. Isso afastara o diabo de mim.

_Assim, voltei ao ser. A ser o ódio.  
_

Voltei a ser e ele me atendeu. Estava lá, de volta. Estranha a sensação que me inundou... Contentamento, talvez. Não me parecia felicidade, mas de fato era algo bom. Alívio. A ferida da bala não me doía mais. O desejo dele pela minha alma era meu motivo de orgulho. Medíocre, eu sei. Mas valia a pena.

_E tudo chegou ao fim com o destroçar do anjo._

E então, pergunto-me o porquê daquele olhar enigmático quando soltei minha mão para cair. Foi hesitação? Pergunto-me o que foi. Mas não importava, pois pude voar. Voar, cair e fadar-me a finalmente tornar-me parte dele.  
Mas que eu fosse o único a receber aquele olhar, e que aquele sorriso terno e mordaz fosse só meu. Assim não me importaria em entregar minha alma, o faria de bom grado. Contanto que eu fosse a única alma a unir-se a sua. Sempre. Contanto que o demônio portador dos meus demônios voltasse.

Contanto que me permitisse o pecado de desejar sempre o mesmo,

_Sebastian._

______________________________________________________

Agradeço aos que leram até o fim, já são campeões!! (y) Muito obrigada mesmo *-*  
Mais uma vez, só lembrando: Reviews são bem vindas. Muito. Não custa, nem que seja pra mandar uma caneca de presente náh? -(?) :D

So, até mais ver, see ya ;*


End file.
